We're Where?
by zenith the vampire ruler
Summary: Blackheart and the Hidden are hiding in Vermont really random i know and they meet a group of girls and their leader has a big problem. Can you tell I suck at summaries?
1. Queece Gorge part 1

Haha Heather is going to kill me. XD anyway my first chapter (no this is not the story i said i would never post on my profile... it's a different one) anyway have fun reading it. this chapter is kinda girly... wow i almost never write wicked girly stuff... and we are in vermont just to let you know.

Chapter 1 "Oh... My... God..."

It's April.

"Oh my gosh why did we have to come to Queece Gorge in _**APRIL**_?" Ali groaned as she avoided getting her brown hair stuck in a tree branch. Her green eyes scanning the woods for any creepy guys.

"Because it's fun!" Judy laughed as she slipped on a patch of ice. "Don't worry Ail, no one is going to abduct us from the woods."

"What about falling into the water?" Courtney asked shyly, peeking out from her light brown hair.

"We'll get rescued by hot guys!" Heather laughed as she lifted her head out of her comic. "Judy, why did you have to dye your hair black? we can't be the group of girls where every girl has brown hair anymore."

"I like my hair black." Judy smiled "You just want Blackheart to pop out of the woods to save you!"

Down where the Gorge is flooded

"Come on Wallow, we don't want to be seen!" Gressil growled as Wallow tossed some water on him.

"No, it's fun here and besides, Blackheart isn't ready to leave yet." Wallow chuckled as he disapeared into the flood waters.

"Why the _hell _are we stuck in these wood?" Abigor snarled (A/N no pun inteaded)

"Hey will you guys stop complaining! you guys are like old women bickering in a nursing home!" Blackheart growled as he tossed his duster onto the ground.

"_You just can't admit that we're lost!_" Abigor shot back "We've been in this damn gorge for three days!"

"Dude just... _chill_." Gressil sighed as he leaned up against the nearest tree. "It is kinda nice here."

"I still here bicker... hey do you guys here that?" Blackheart paused as he hid behind a tree. "It sounds like a group of people coming this way."

_"You just want Blackheart to pop out of the woods to save you!"_

"Dude you're part of their discussion!" Abigor laughed "And someone really likes you!" he teased which earned him a smack in the back of the head.

"_Shut up!_"

"**_Oh shit_**." Gressil groaned

"What?"

"Were's Wallow?"

The three men looked toward the water as a brown haired girl fell in.

_"Shit"_

With the girls...

"**Courtney!**" Ali screamed as she saw her freind go under. "Judy, _we have_ to do something she can't swim!"

The girls hearts raced. That was the truth. Courtney couldn't swim well, not that good anyway.

"Judy!" Ali yelled as she shook her "What should we do?"

wow i made Blackheart sound kinda weird sorry.


	2. part 2

gahhhh i queecee is spelled queechee ( i think) sorry. i can't believe how much i lack in discription. anyway , moving on...

chapter 2

"I...I Don't know Ali." Judy shivered. She didn't want Courtney to get hurt, she couldn't swim to well, and Heather and Ali were to scared to move.

Judy grasped her Rammstein tee shirt and was about to jump in when Wallow emerged with Courtney in his arms.

"Is she with you guys?"

The girls mouths dropped.

"_Oh...my...god_." Ali gasped as Heather hid her comic in her bag.

Wallow sighed. "So they do know who we are."

"Alright guys come on out, these girls will most likely help us because i helped her freind." Wallow yelled as he place Courtney on the ground.

"What would you guys need help with?" Heather asked as Gressil and Abigor emerged from the woods.

"_Well..._" Wallow paused. "Blackheart won't admit we're lost."

Blackheart growled as he walked out of the woods holding his duster. "We need to get to East Concord."

The girl's expressions made the boys laugh.

"What?"

"That's the town we live in..." Ali sighed. "I guess we could show you the way."

"But there's one problem..."

Blackheart's eyebrow raised. "Fine, we'll carry you, Wallow."

Wallow laughed as he picked Courtney back up and started walking.

"_May I?_" Abigor said sarcasticly as he tossed Judy over his shoulder.

Gressil gave Ali a look before picking her up.

Parking lot 25 minutes later

"_**This**_ _is what you drove in_?" Blackheart almost chuckled. Almost. "_It's so.._"

"Old and beat up, i know." Judy groaned as she took her Mp3 out of her truck. She'd had the black Ford ranger for about four years but, it was as old as her.

"This came out in 1997 and you're ninteen?" Blackheart asked as he motioned toward the truck.

"Yeah, but i do alot of off-roading. And you should see mud season." Judy muttered as she locked her truck. "So how do you guys think we're getting out of here?"

"Our rides." Abigor smirked as Blackheart growled.

Each bike was customized to fit each of the boy's elements. (or form beacuse of Blackheart)


	3. Chapter 3 BF

Sorry it took forever to update. i couldn't understand the uploading system. i wrote this chapter a LONG time ago. sorry in advance for errors.

chapter 3

"Ho shit!" Judy jumpped as Abigor placed her onto the bike. "I wish mine was this cool."

"_You _have a bike?" Blackheart questioned as he shook his head. " I don't believe it."

"It's back at the house, i'll show you when we get there."

* * *

The ride back seemed short. When the "crew" stopped, Blackheart chuckled.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

The small green trailer didn't seem to match any of the girls personalities.

The boys laughed as Judy went straight inside.

"Damn girl what's the rush?" Abigor laughed as Judy picked up her inhaler and some pills.

"Her 'pshyco' and asthma meds." Heather growled lightly as her friend finished chugging her pills.

"Oh."

"Hey, whose room with a half naked men posters is this?" Blackheart laughed as he exited a room.

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE**!" Heater shreaked as she slammed the door.

"Dude Blackheart, you need to learn about _personal space_." Judy laughed as she grabbed the phone.

He smile faded as she looked at the caller ID.

"That asshole." Judy groaned as she slammed the door.

"I swear that i'm gonna kill that asshole." Heather growled coming out of her room. " I don't care if you came from an abusive home, there's no reason to treat someone like that."

Blackheart snarled picking up on Heather's distress.

"Hey guys." Ali whispered "Where'd Abigor go?"

-outside-

"No i'll call you back later." Judy whispered as she hung up the phone.

"What an asshole." Abigor whispered as he reformed behind her. "Does he treat you like that all the time?"

Judy froze.

"Sorry, did i scare you?"

"Um, yeah."

Abigor sighed. "Does he hit you?"

"What?"

"I said does he hit you?"

Judy frowned and looked at the ground. Abigor lightly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he coming?"

Judy nodded but didn't look up.

back in the house

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Abigor snarled as he watched a ford pull into the driveway

Blackheart smiled

"Let me help you with that."


	4. Chapter 4 Blackheart solved the problem

Also wrote this chapter a while ago. sorry they're so short and not as descriptive. T_T i'm working on it.

Chapter 4

It was dark by the time pounding on the door woke the crew out of their "trance"

Blackheart smiled as the pounding grew louder. Heather shivered as Gressil pulled the door open.

The second a brown boot stepped into the doorway, Blackheart sprang.

"Blackheart!" Heather yelled as Wallow held her back.

"Relax Heather, he'll be fine." Wallow smiled as a loud snap echoed through the trailer.

"Ah, music to my ears." Blackheart smirked as he re entered the trailer. "He won't be bothering you again."

~outside~

Judy almost cried when she saw that he wasn't coming back.

"Fuck yes!" she screamed as she hugged Blackheart tightly. "Thank you so much."

Blackheart played it off as if it was nothing, dusting off his coat, " No problem, the guy was an asshole."

The hidden smirked at their "leader" and Heather laughed.

"You remind me of a mob hit man!" she laughed.

"Heather, that isn't important, what I want to know is why the son of the devil and the hidden were coming here of all places, the middle of nowhere!" Judy sighed as her arm wamers slid down slightly, exposing the creamy white skin underneath.

"We where looking _for you_." Blackheart smirked.


	5. Chapter 5 Akai

I'm still doing a bad job i'm sorry. i've got mid terms to prep for and 3 projects to do. :(

Chapter 5

Heather looked at Judy. She had no idea what was going on.

"Why... why are they looking for you?" Heather studdered as she looked at Wallow and then back to Blackheart.

"You remember _Akai_ don't you?" Blackheart asked as he pointed to Judy's heart.

Judy's teeth grinded against each other.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's loose." Blackheart's eyes narrowed. " We where wondering if you knew where he was."

Judy looked down at the floor, her hair covered her face.

"I haven't seen that asshole in years."

----------- flashback------------

_She was running. Fast._

_He was right behind her._

_"Judy, you know you can't leave." Akai whispered smoothly as he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "So why bother trying?"_

_Akai smirked as he tapped his heart._

_Judy looked up at him before smiling herself._

_" I got your boss to remove it." Judy smiled as she showed him her chest. " The mark's no longer there, you can't hold me here you asshole!"_

_Before Akai could lift his head, she was gone._

-------end --------------------

"My father removed the bond in exchange for a favor.." Blackheart started "Since I can not return to Hell without him, I'm aloud touse this favor."

Judy looked at Heather before returning her gaze back to Blackheart.

"What do you want?"


	6. Chapter 6 Liar

Haven't updated in a while, again. School's got me bogged down with homework. :/ Anyway we all know I suck at discriptions and that all the Ghost Rider characters aren't mine. Only the girls and Akai are mine.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your sellf-esteem along the way_

_Good god you're coming up with reasons_

_Good god you're dragging it out_

_Good god it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped_

_So follow me down_

_And just fake it if you're out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong _

_Seether- Fake It_

* * *

Blackheart"s eyes scanned the girl infront of him. He heard Abigor growl as he reached into his pants pocket.

"You're lying about not seeing him Judy, we both know that." Blackheart smirked as he fiddled with the piece of paper in his hand. "You reek of his scent."

"Heather" Judy bit, "_Caliente Pockets_."

Heather looked from Judy to Blackheart and nodded.

"Got it."

Heather grabbed Panda by the arm and ran as fast as she could out of the house.

"Cali.. what?" Abigor stood dumbfounded as Judy smiled.

"It's a code word we share." Judy laughed lightly, " It means she needs to get out of here, that she's in danger."

"Where not going to harm you." Wallow looked at the rest of the Hidden.

" I know you won't, but Blackheart will."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Panda asked as she held onto Heather.

"Something's going down that Judy doesn't want us to see."

She continued to drive on in silence until they reached Heather's home.

* * *

"He left this for you." Blackheart almost snarled as he hannded Judy the piece of paper. " Only my father and I have read it."

Her eyes scanned the paper as Blackheart inhaled deeply.

"Rekindling an old fire were we?" Blackheart laughed. " I'm assuming you didn't want to tell Heather you're having sex with your ex-soul mate."

Judy growled as she tossed the note into a candle and watched it burn.

"His reason for coming back is a load of bullshit." Judy sighed as her shoulders sank. " He said that he's here to see Sammy."

Blackheart's eyes gleamed with mock sympathy.

'Wasn't he the one you ran away form Akai for?"

"Yes." she sighed as she grabbed her inhaler. " But Akai killed him."

* * *

Kinda added in another character at the last minute. Don't worry, this will be the last one for a while. All of the G rider characters are out of character I know. :/.


	7. Chapter 7 Things get complicated for BH

Yes 2 chapters in one day. :3 i lied about not bringing in any new characters, sorry. : (

_Come on baby_

_Keep it down, honey hush you lips_

_Clothes trailing from the back door to the bedroom_

_And I don't even know your name_

_Give me all you've got _

_Make this night worth my time_

_Make this worth my time_

_What I would give to live this night again_

_I knew when I first saw you, You'd fuck like a whore_

_Not The American Average- Asking Alexandria_

* * *

"I forgot about his multipule personalities." Blackheart muttered.

"I could tell he was lying." Judy sighed as she ran her fingers through her black hair, ignoring the Hidden. "He was really here to find me."

Abigor looked at Blackheart. "So why do we have to find him?"

"He's trying to do what I did, create a new hell on earth." Blackheart looked away form Judy as his hand fisted "Except he's _stronger_ than I am."

"His only weakness is me." Judy sighed. "I have something he wants..."

------------

_Akai looked down at the woman in his arms. She snuggled closer to his warmth as he kissed the top of her head._

_"Judy, where are they?"_

_her smile faded as she pulled away from him and pulled on some clothes. She tossed his pants at him._

_"It's my duty to protect them, you know that."_

_"So you won't tell me?"_

_"No, Never."_

-------------------

Abigor looked at Judy then at Blackheart.

"That was a _real swell story_, but what the fuck does it have to do with why where here?"

"Because he wants to kill my children." Judy looked down at the monitor in her hands. " He almost found them."

Tears threatened to fall as Blackheart's eyes locked with hers.

"You're leaving something out."

"Don't blame it on me, you know damn well what _it_ is."

The Hidden eyes wandered to Blackheart. What else could their leader be hiding from them?

"Blackheart, I have three kids, not two." Judy's eyes met his. " And you and I both know that one of them is yours."

Blackheart's jaw clenched. " Does Akai know?"

"No, he doesn't know that we've even been together." Judy wipped her hands on her tee shirt. "Would you like to see your son?"


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

I had to change the rating of my story because of this chapter. I bet this chapter has more detail in it than any other chapter i've written in a while.

note that this chapter is mostly a flashback.

_How did it start?_

_Well, I don't know _

_I just feel the craving _

_I see the flesh and it smells fresh _

_And it's just there for the taking _

_These little girls make me feel so god damn exhilarated _

_I feel them up I can't get enough _

_The pain that i'm just erasing _

_Trash- Korn_

* * *

Judy looked away as she felt he body being filled and marked. Akai had lied about being gentle. It was fast, demanding and rough. She was still human back then.

She had also been a _virgin_.

Akai's blue eyes scanned her face as he cleaned himself off. His black hair fell across his features. This was Hell. This is where they lived. She was going to have to come to terms with it sooner or later.

"Get used to it, Doll." His voice, laced with arousal, echoed in the room as he walked to the door. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Judy sobbed as she cleaned herself off in the shower. Her whole body ached. The first time he'd done this to her was alot worse.

_I'm nothing more than a whore to him now. _

She turned the shower water off and quickly dried herself off. Once she found her clothes, she closed the door and ran down the hall.

She would've been lying to everyone she talked to if she said that she wasn't scared of Hell. Every demon she passed snickered or chuckled. She stopped running as soon as she reached Metastopholies.

"Remove my bond, please!" she pleaded as she was escorted into the room. "I'll stay here, just as long as I don't have to live with him anymore."

Blackheart looked to his father. Secretly, he'd been in love with this woman as long as she'd been in Hell. Though, his father knew his son was to proud to see it.

_Like father, Like son. _

"What will you do for me?" The devil asked as his hand gripped his cane.

"I'll owe you a favor later on." Judy bowed before standing up. "Please, anything you could do to me is nothing compared to what he's done."

Metastopholies looked back at his son and returned his gaze to the girl infront of him.

"You'll be in Blackheart's care." He said sternly. " You are to do whatever he asks you to do, or your bond will return."

Judy smiled " Of course, I understand."

"Good. You are to go with him now."

Metastophlies motioned his son forward. Once Blackheart stood infront of Judy, he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kiss her mark and she'll be yours."

Blackheart nodded and kissed the mark on her left shoulder. The two fang holes receded and changed into a small black heart.

"Take her to your room."

"Yes father."

Once they arrived at Blackheart's door, he pushed it open and allowed her inside. She laughed lightly. His room was _just_ the way she'd imagined it. Though, It was so dark that she could barely make out the shape of his bed and desk. The bathroom ( which he obviously didn't need) was at the end of the room to her left. Her things were already on the floor, waiting to be unpacked.

_I could get use to this. _

"We'll share the same bed." Blackheart said as he pulled his dresser drawer open.

"Here, wear this. Akai hid all of your clothes." He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't look."

When she had finished changing, he turned around.

"You look... stunning." Blackheart was rendered speachless by her new attire.

She wore a black corset with black jeans and knee high boots. Her brown hair was down from it's usual pony tail. It was almost down to her knees.

"Thank you Blackheart."

* * *

"I liked you hair when it was brown." Blackheart said has he stood behind her.

The Hidden looked at Judy. Their leader had gone off into La-La land after she'd asked him if he wanted to see his kid.

"Well, I couldn't keep it like that." Judy spat as Blackheart's hand traced it's way up to her shoulder and around the small heart that still lingered on her shoulder.

"_Begone_." Blackheart commanded. The Hidden quickly vanished, not wanting to upset Blackheart anymore.

"You don't know why I let you return to your life Judy." He whispered as he kissed the mark he'd made what seemed like an eternity ago. "I ment what I said. Don't ever think for one minute that I ever stopped loving you."

* * *

Over the next few years, Blackheart watched Judy mature into a young woman. She was seventeen now. Four years after her split with Akai. About a year earlier he'd come to his senses and admitted to himself that he loved Judy. Yet, he couldn't bring himself ot tell her. Demons weren't supposed to love and yet here he was, nearly driven mad by her presence and scent. He once gotten beaten by his father in order to take a bag of grapes into Hell for her. He knew that she liked the red ones the best.

She also liked black roses and chocolate. For her sixteenth birthday, he'd let her return to Earth in order to see her friends and family. He couldn't begin to describe how much it hurt him to bring her back to Hell with him after only a few short days. She missed the rain. She missed the sights and sounds of the human world. She missed her the moment, Blackheart was strewn across his bed, Judy was laying across his chest in seek of comfort. His father had beaten her after she took the heat for him. Blackheart had stolen a bushel of apples through the River Stix and through the gates of Hell for her. She'd recieved the harshest beating he'd ever seen his father give to anyone. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

"Judy, I have to tell you something." Blackheart said as he looked down at her.

Judy looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

Just for future reference, Judy was 12 when she was with Akai and by age standards, he was "22".


	9. Chapter 9 Memories pt2

Part two of the flashback. I don't own any of the Ghost Rider characters. I only own my character and the ones I created. Sorry for the spelling mistakes and such.

_You told me to love you and I did. Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit._  
_So when I got away, I only kept my scars. The Other Me Is Gone._  
_Now I don't know where I belong..._  
_We were never alive, and we won't be born again._  
_But I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart._  
_Dead memories- Slipknot_

* * *

It was three months before her seventeenth brithday when Blackheart had admitted he loved her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. She had forgotten what it was like to be loved this way. She had once loved Akai with the same intensity but, she now reliazed that her love for Akai was a waste of her time. Now Blackheart felt the same way about her. A tear slid down her face as she pulled away. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Blackheart frowned as he wiped her tear away.

"Don't cry." Blackheart whispered as he leaned closer. "I get this horrible feeling everytime I see you cry, I hate it."

"I'm just happy." Judy smiled lightly. "Happy that you love me the way I love you."

Shortly after she had been turned over to Blackheart, she noticed the demons treated her differently. They no longer met her gaze as she walked by. No one snickered. No one laughed. They knew that if she was harmed in anyway, their future would be filled with pain.

On the day of her seventeenth birthday, she woke up in Blackheart's arms. He'd become more relaxed around her. He trusted her. She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her clothes and locking the bathroom door.

Blackheart moaned as he sat up. He almost never used his human form around her unless they were sleeping together. He'd become self concious in a sense. He was afraid that he scared her in his natural form. She was still human, she had no demonic form. Yet.

He yawned and cracked his knuckles before he stood up. He grabbed his shirt and duster off the floor and put them on. He would stay in his human form today. He smiled to himself. Today was a special day. Once Judy had finished getting dressed she opened the bathroom door and gave Blackheart a hug.

"I've got a suprise Judy." Blackheart said as he kissed her forehead. "We're going to Earth."

Judy's eyes lit up. Blackheart hadden't seen her this happy in a while. She squeeled and hugged him tighter.

"You're the best!"

Blackheart smiled "But of course."

* * *

It was noon by the time the couple made it to Earth. Blackheart straightened his hair while Judy grabbed his arm.

"You look fine." She smiled. "All the girls will want to know who you are."

"To bad i've got the girl I want right here." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Judy's waist.

"Where do you want to go first?" Blackheart asked as the bright signs of the many hotels on the Vegas strip cast their shadows on the pavement.

"Lets go gamble, I'm feeling lucky." Judy gigiled as Blackheart led her into the Tangires. After spending seven hours and fifteen thousand dollars at the slots and card tables, Judy and Blackheart brought their winnings up to their room in the Luxor. They counted their loot on the bed.

"We must have made atleast a quarter of a million dollars!" Judy laughed as she hugged Blackheart. "Not to mention the half a million we won in that drawing!"

Blackheart smiled. He'd knew he might never see her this happy again. He pulled out two glasses and poured them full of nice cold booze.

"To us." Blackheart smiled as he rasied his glass in the air. Judy laughed and raised hers as well.

"To us."

* * *

"You don't know how much I sacrificed to get you on Earth that day." Blackheart whispered in her ear. "_You left me there_, waiting for you to show."

Judy looked down at his hand, that was now resting on her belly. "I cheated on you Blackheart. I couldn't bear to face you."

"I would have told you that I didn't care." He whispered as his hand trailed lower."I'll tell you what I gave up to be completely human that day."

Judy gasped and bucked against Blackheart's hand as he slowly slid a finger into her opening.

"Better yet, _why don't you ask me_?" Blackheart purred into her ear.

"W-hat did you give up?" Judy asked, trying to keep her composure.

"I gave up my chance to get the contract. I gave up my chance to rule Hell."

* * *

Blackheart moaned. If he knew that she had something that sexy in her drawer back in Hell, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He pulled at the handcuffs that kept him held down in his chair. He looked up at her face as she straddled him. She dragged a finger down the crotch of his pants.

"Does this turn you on _Blackie_?" she asked as she unclasped her bra. "How about this?"

Blackheart groaned as she nibbled down his chest to the hem of his pants.

"Looks like that's a yes." Judy giggled as she unziped his pants and slowly pulled them off.

"Do I have permission to ravage you when I break free of this?" Blackheart panted as she ground her hips into his crotch.

Judy looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, you do."

Blackheart instantly started tugging at the handcuffs. He had to have her.

"Hey baby." Judy whisped with a hint of arousal. "Watch this."

She slowly slid her panties to the side and slowly slipped in one of her fingers. She moaned loudly as she added another finger and picked up the pace.

Blackheart growled lightly as he watched the scene unfold. He could she how aroused she was.

"Do you wanna see some more?" Judy purred as she slowly pushed him back in the chair with one knee.

Judy looked down at Blackheart who nodded.

"Take my panties off." She commanded. "_With your teeth_."

* * *

"You're still mine." Blackheart said as his head rested on her shoulder. He kissed her mark lightly.

"You didn't follow me."

Blackheart nuzzled her neck. "You seemed happy here, without me."

Judy said nothing. She was happy. Until she realized that she missed waking up in his arms.

"How are we going to stop him?" Judy whispered.

"Meet up in a common place and tell him you'll have the children."

* * *

Long time no update. As usual I don't own and of the Ghost Rider characters.... can I get some reviews?


End file.
